


Do You Want To Go Out With Me? Or Maybe Not...

by aviva_aviva



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dekoboko Arc, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva_aviva/pseuds/aviva_aviva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Ginko and Toshi were looking around for another victim for them popularity game, they came across the worst possible person. Especially since he did not seems to be affected by the virus. </p><p>Happens during the Dekoboko arc (ep 275 - 277, ch 437 - 441).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want To Go Out With Me? Or Maybe Not...

**Author's Note:**

> Tae could not have been the only person that was unaffected, right?

Ginko and Tenko both glared at each other. There is no way that she is going to lose to that Shinsengumi pig. And it seems like Tenko was looking a fairly similar thought. Even if all the men in the city were former women, there is no way that they would not be able to sway at least some of them. Plus, there is always hope that some only came in the Kabuki after the virus stroke.

Tenko seems to have noticed the man in a purple kimono coming down the street. She run towards him, trying to act girly.

But there was something disturbingly familiar about that figure, but Ginko could not exactly point what. Still, intuition told her to pass on this one.

Tenko arrived, she touched the person on his shoulder and asked: “Do you want to get some tea with me?”

When the man turned, and they both recognized Takasugi’s face, Ginko decided that intuition, however crappy at gambling, was still worth keeping. There is no way she wanted Takasugi to see her approaching random guys and asking them for a drink.

Tenko’s reaction was not as mild. “You,” she groveled, as she tried to grab the sword that was usually located at her hip, but her hands came up empty. She looked at that place in surprise, as she was just remembering in what situation she was currently in.

“Why would I want to do that?” Takasugi asked, as she looked her from her feet to her face. He then narrowed his eyes, like trying to pierce together something.

Ginko came there and she grabbed Tenko’s hand. “Sorry for bothering you. We were just fighting which is more popular out of two of us, and she just… ” She tried to smile, but it came across as a nervous smile.

Having Takasugi’s eyes evaluate her were more scary that she remembered. She hoped that the effect was only as strong, because she was in the woman’s body. She knew Takasugi could be scary, but she never felt it on her skin.

She started to slowly back away, making Tenko come with her. As long as Takasugi doesn’t recognize either of them, they should be fine. And it is not likely that it was easy to notice that Tenko is actually Hijikata Toushirou.

Tenko glared at her, but she went along with it. She had also probably realized, that they can’t beat Takasugi in the current bodies. Though, if Takasugi was also turned…

Takasugi chuckled, and his eyes relaxed. Gintoki was certain he would not like the joke. “I did not know you like piggy women, Gintoki. It is because they adhere to your unique sexual preference?”

They both tensed, but Gintoki remembered to grip Tenko’s biceps. They really should not engage him in a fight. That is the most horrible conclusion possible. They should just ignore his jabs.

“But I guess these days you are only able to attract dogs.” Takasugi remarked. He then glanced at Tenko. “Than again, at least you would be a better choice than piggy vice-chief of Shinsengumi there.”

“What are you saying?” Tenko screamed at him, but when she tried to attack him, he was stopped by Ginko’s grip. “Let me go, Ginko.”

Takasugi looked at both of them in amusement. “Even I expected more from the Edo police. But I guess they really are good for nothing. You should rethink your choices, Gintoki.”

“I am right here, you know!” said Tenko. Ginko would not be able to hold him for much longer.

Takasugi turned. “Good luck with it.” he said, as he started to walk away. 

Ginko waited until Takasugi completely disappeared, before releasing Tenko. Tenko just glared at him, but at least she did not follow him. She did turn to Ginko. “What do you have with that terrorist?”

“White demon, remember?” Ginko said, as she started to pout. But at least now they had a lead, so something good had come out of it, right? He just hoped Hijikata will drop that line of investigation.

 


End file.
